


The Promise You Broke

by MissTantabis



Series: Tumblr Stories [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Sometimes Gellert Grindelwald ends up dreaming what could have been if Albus were still there and helped him to achieve the Greater Good...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gellert's german thoughts and phrases are translated at the end of the chapter.

> _This is where love lies alone_  
>  This is where hope dies and I hope you know  
> The promise you broke to come home again  
> Has shattered my dreams you’ve lost everything 

It had been another dead end. Gellert frowned in anger and frustration. He stood there and flung the stone away he had been holding in his hand. _Gute Arbeit, Gellert. Du willst den Stein der Auferstehung finden und suchst ihn im Schmutz._ Albus would not have been so stupid.

Gellert stood in the narrow alleyway. The store he had exited had praised itself with having all kinds of relics. Apparently they made their money out of faking priceless items. Gellert could not believe he had been fooled so badly. The dark wizard flipped the elderwand over his shoulder and sent a wave of Fiendfyre into the building, not caring who would die.

He slowly made his way back to his home. Gellert was exhausted, tired, angry and felt humiliated. He poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and gulped it down in one go. The sharp alcohol burned his throat and Grindelwald relished in the sensation. Anything to block this shame out.

With a sigh Gellert nestled into his armchair. His head tilted forwards and the youthfull figure closed his eyes, drifting off into a dark and gloomy slumber.

“Gellert”, a gentle voice reached his ear, “Gellert, wake up. I found it.” Fingers brushed over his cheek. Soft and gentle. Their touch was like the one of leaves in spring. When everything was fresh and green and the leaves felt soft and nice.

The fingers wandered under his nose, tickled the skin there. Gellert started to sneaze and snicker. He startled in his sleep and looked up. Before him stood a tall man with a crimson beard and deep red, long hair, thin and flat like spaghettis. He was wearing a deep purple robe and the short sleeves showed a dark tatoo on his left wrist: A triangle, which had a vertical line and a circle inside of it.

 _I am so glad to see you._ A smile spread accross Gellert’s lips and he pushed himself of the armchair. “Albus”, the blonde wizard called in surprise, “What are you doing here?” He gazed at him in disbelief and relief at the same time. He had missed the other one so much.

“Helping you”, responded Albus as if this answer was obvious, “What else should I be doing? We are working together for the Greater Good of Wizardkind, remember?” Of course Gellert remembered. The Greater Good. It was their common goal. It was their dream.

Gellert smiled and slowly shook his head: “Ich wusste, du würdest die Dinge so sehen wie ich.” He approached Albus and pulled the other one into a firm hug. Albus gasped in surprise before he slowly hugged Gellert back. The slightly older wizard placed his chin on the blonde locks. His hand caressed Gellert’s back.

“Of course I see the things your way”, he responded, “You were right all along. The Muggles have to be put into their rightfull place. The government has to change. We wizards should not be forced to hide. I am doing this not just for you, I am also doing it for Ariana. What happened with her was a failure and crime against all wizards.”

Gellert rose his brows. He was surprised. And glad. The word murder, which Aberforth had screamed after him, still echoed deep inside his mind. It had been infuriating and it made him feel disgusted. To be accused of a crime where nobody knew if he had actually done it.

“But what about Aberforth?” Gellert had to be sure. “He won’t like this.” Albus replied: “I do not care about what Aberforth says. I know he won’t like it. But we made a promise, remember?” He showed him his tatooed wrist again. “Never alone. We will work together for the Greater Good.”

Gellert carefully showed Albus his own tatoo. The emblem of the Deathly Hallows. Dark against his own flesh. Both boys clasped hands and smiled at each other in fondness. “Never alone”, repeated Gellert, “Okay, you genius. You said, you found it. What did you find?”

Albus reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, pitchblack stone. There was a symbol encaved upon it. “The Ressurection Stone”, he replied proudly. Gellert’s face positively beamed. “Albus, you are a genius! You absolutely are!”

The blonde wizard stepped closer. He rose a hand and slowly cupped Albus’ cheek. The redhead smiled at him. His fingers enclosed around Gellert’s wrist. Both men gazed at each other, old love burning up like a sudden wild fire.

Gellert finally leaned forwards and enclosed Albus’ lips with a kiss. He let out a quiet moan. Gellert slowly began to lick over Albus’ lips and deepened the kiss. The other one tasted of parchments, hot toddy, sour lemons and fresh peppermint. It was a combination Gellert had missed so much.

Albus slowly kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around Grindelwald’s shoulders. Gellert gasped and parted his friend’s lips with his tongue. They gentley toyed with one another. Two pieces of a puzzle. Two sides of one coin.

It felt too good. As if he was in heaven. Gellert had wanted nothing more. He had been working so hard for the Greater Good. To now have Albus by his side was beyond imagineable. Now nothing could stand in their way.

However as Gellert opened his eyes again, he found himself back alone in his hideout. His arms were wrapped around himself. _Du bist ein Narr, Grindelwald!_ He shut his eyes. It had been a dream. Nothing more then a dream. Albus had parted ways with him and there was no way he could get him back.

They had met at a crossroad and this crossroad had seperated them further and further, the longer they walked on it. There were people you called friends and you believed you would stick together, no matter what. But then you outlived each other. _Aus ‘Wir sind Freunde’ wurde ‘Ich hatte mal einen Freund’. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das uns passiert._

Gellert stood up and walked to the window. Sheffield spread underneath him. Dozens of narrow streets, a black sky and smoke everywhere. People walking by. No magic. Just a mundane world of misery and sadness. Sometimes his victories felt sour and wounded. As if they did not matter.

Without Albus his mission was a flickering and angry flame, which burned everything in its path. There was no beauty in it. No grace. It was brutal and cruel, because it had to be like that. As if it was reflecting the feelings the leader of the revolution tried to hide so desperately.

 _In silent moments I imagine you are here._ Gellert brushed over his right shoulder. There hidden underneath the clothing was a tatoo, which was shaped like a phoenix. The tatoo quivered under its master’s touch, knowing how rarely the dark wizard touched it there.

To love was to destroy and to be loved was to be destroyed. When would Gellert learn his lesson? He had never felt so deep for someone. And what had it given him? Only a cold reminder that he could not rely on love. Love was powerfull, because people did crazy things for it. But it could also destroy people. Who yearned for love. Who were betrayed by it.

Gellert pushed up his left sleeve. He stared at the tatoo of the Deathly Hallows. It was softly shimmering against his pale flesh. The tatoo was enchanted. If Gellert or Albus touched it and thought about the other one, they opened a mental connection. It was their own secret and pact. Never alone.

The blonde wizard rose a hand. His fingers threw shadows on his tatoo. And dozens of thoughts ran through his mind as Gellert stood there, almost frozen, about to touch the tatoo in an attempt to contact Albus. When in his heart he knew his efforts would be proven fruitless.

* * *

The translation of Gellert's sentences:

 _Gute Arbeit, Gellert. Du willst den Stein der Auferstehung finden und suchst ihn im Schmutz._ = _Good job, Gellert. You want to find the Ressurrection Stone and you are searching for it in the mud._

"Ich wusste, du würdest die Dinge so sehen wie ich." = "I knew you would see the things like me."

_Du bist ein Narr, Grindelwald! = You are a fool, Grindelwald!  
_

_Aus ‘Wir sind Freunde’ wurde ‘Ich hatte mal einen Freund’. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das uns passiert. = 'We are friends' became 'I used to have a friend.' I never thought this would happen to us.  
_


End file.
